Opening A Bottle Instead of A Box Changed It All
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Laura moves to Santa Carla with her mom and little brother. She never expected for her first friend there to be a french fry thief. Her first taste of wine was also not what she expected after moving. Lives change and her eyes are opened when red wine leads to love and passion that she never imagined. The Lost Boys enjoy the new player in their game.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

"Oh look there's the Santa Carla sign," my little brother said sarcastically and my mother sighed.

"Tommy, I know you didn't want to move away from your friends, but we had to move. Now, this place is going to be a lot of fun and I want you to experience Santa Carla before complaining about it," my mother Janette said as she drove towards our new home.

"Whatever mom," Tommy said before glaring at the scenery outside of the window.

"Laura, are you alright? You're never this quiet," Janette asked curiously, as my dark blue eyes focused on her.

"I'm fine mom, just tired of being in this car," I answered and my mom laughed a little.

"I completely understand," Janette said before she tried to find something good on the radio. My eyes focused on the scenery again as I became lost in thought.

"We moved to the murder capital of the world, great," I thought sighing and resting my head on the window. "Don't worry about what some dumb sign says. We are moving here because mom was offered a better job here in the company. Life back home was boring anyways, why not enjoy living where there is the beach and concerts every night?" I thought with a small smile.

Life at home in a small town was definitely a ten on the boring scale. My mom was lucky enough to get a promotion to a better job in the company in Santa Carla. Tommy was resistant the whole way here, but I was excited about moving here. I have always wanted out of that little town.

"There is a boardwalk here Tommy and I've heard it is a fun place," Janette said trying to cheer Tommy up. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind taking you there," my mom said sending me a quick glance. I brushed some of my brown hair out of my face and looked at her.

"Mom, I'm fifteen. I don't need a babysitter," Tommy whined and I chuckled.

"Tommy, your sister is twenty years old and I will feel much better about letting you walk around the boardwalk if your sister is with you," Janette said and I saw her giving me a strict look.

"He'll be fine with me watching him. No worries Tommy, you can do whatever you want, but you're not going alone," I said and Tommy sighed before agreeing.

"Good, you two can go after we have unpacked the car," Janette said and both Tommy and I groaned at the prospect of having to unpack the car.

Later after unpacking it was finally time to get ready to go to the boardwalk. Tommy was being the normal little brother. He was sitting in the living room yelling for me to hurry up. I just stuck my tongue out at him before entering my bedroom. I changed into some tight jeans with holes in them. The shirt was a simple long sleeve black shirt in front, but it had ribbons crisscrossing over the back leaving my back in view. I grabbed my cameo choker that my grandmother left me, and a pair of red converses. My outfit was complete. I brushed my hair, which reached the middle of my back before grabbing my wallet.

"I'm ready," I yelled as I left my room.

"Finally," Tommy said and I saw he was already waiting at the front door.

"Impatient," I muttered as mom appeared holding her purse. She said she was going to walk around the boardwalk as well tonight. Tommy was the first in the car and he smirked when he got the front seat. I just jumped in the back and enjoyed the drive to the boardwalk. It was turning dark quicker than I thought it would.

Tommy dragged me to all of the carnival rides before we ended up at the carousel. I smiled at the music as I sat on one of the carousel horses. Tommy was on a horse a little ahead of me. I was able to keep an eye on him while he flirted with a girl on the horse besides him.

"Well that didn't take long," I thought with a small laugh when I saw Tommy's smiling face. He looked happy to be in Santa Carla now.

A smile appeared on my face as well as I enjoyed the ride on the carousel. I hummed along to the music as I let the music flow through me. My head was thrown back when I felt someone run his or her fingers through my hair. My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked around, but nobody was close enough to touch my hair.

"That was strange," I thought as I scanned the carousel, but I still did not see anyone walking around the carousel or anyone close to me that could have touched my hair. "Whatever, it must have just been the wind," I thought as I jumped off the horse and followed Tommy, who was getting the young girl's number.

Tommy winked at the girl before she disappeared and I walked over to stand beside him. "So who was she?" I asked poking my brother's shoulder.

"That was Mindy," Tommy said with a sigh and I just laughed at him.

"Love sick fool," I muttered and Tommy smacked my arm.

"You're just jealous," Tommy said and I rolled my eyes.

"If I wanted a boyfriend then I would get one," I said and shoved Tommy away from me. He yelled and soon he was chasing me around the boardwalk.

"Get back here Laura," Tommy yelled as I jumped over a bench.

"Run faster Tommy," I yelled as I dodged a few tourists.

"Laura, forget it, I'm finding mom," Tommy yelled as he started running the opposite way. I laughed as I slowed down to a walk. I walked over to the railing on the boardwalk and looked down at the ocean. The night sky was reflecting on the water's surface.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I watched the waves lap at the shore. Lights from the boardwalk and the stars were dancing in the water. The scene was hypnotizing to watch. "Well I guess I should find mom soon if I want a ride home," I said to myself before stretching my arms above my head.

I froze when I felt someone run his or her hands through my hair again. I spun around quickly and froze again when there was no one near me. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked around. "What is going on? I must be tired or something," I whispered to myself as I started to walk back towards the crowded part of the boardwalk.

The crowds on the boardwalk made me feel a little better as I looked for my mom and little brother. After a few minutes of looking around, I was able to find Janette and Tommy in a video store. I entered the store and was about to head straight over to my mom and Tommy, but this man in bright clothing stepped in my way.

"Welcome to my store, I'm Max, how may I help you?" the man said and I gave him a small smile. I was a little annoyed at being stopped, but no need to be rude.

"I was just looking for some people in here, but thank you," I said with another smile before walking around Max to stand with my family. Tommy had two movies in his hands.

"There you are Laura, well let's get Tommy's movies and then time to head home," Janette said happily, as she walked up to the register. Tommy was right behind her.

I walked over to look at a few movies to pass the time, but my attention went straight to the door when four bikers walked inside the store. They were so wild and I could not pull my attention away from them. I stopped breathing when one of them looked at me and our eyes locked. A smirk on his face made me think of the strange feeling with my hair earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

I shook my head when Janette called my name. My eyes left the biker's eyes and I walked over to stand with Janette and Tommy. I felt eyes on my back as we left the video store. Tommy distracted me by talking about the movies they bought. He kept going on and on about the movies and which one he wanted to watch first.

I felt my body relax when we were back in Janette's car. Tommy gave me a weird look before shrugging. He looked away from me and I closed my eyes. I let out a small sigh as I tried to relax in the backseats of the car. The ride back to the house was quick and for that, I was thankful.

Tommy ran straight to the living room to watch one of his movies. He wanted me to watch with him so I made my way into the living room as well. I lied down on the couch while Tommy sat in the armchair. Mom started running around the kitchen to fix a little snack before we all fell asleep. We barely ate anything before we headed to the boardwalk.

The movie was actually good, but it was hard to stay focused on the television. My thoughts kept going back to the bikers and the weird feelings with my hair earlier. A sigh left me when I started to feel how drained of energy I was. Mom took that moment to bring some oatmeal cookies and glasses of milk into the living room.

"You look like you are about to pass out Laura," Janette said as she set down the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Yeah, today has been really long," I said as I fought a yawn.

"Well just go to bed. I'll just put your glass of milk in the refrigerator," Janette said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks mom, night you two," I said as I hugged mom and ruffled Tommy's hair. I laughed when Tommy yelled at me before I left the living room.

I made my way back to my new bedroom and fell on the bed, which I had fixed before we left the house earlier. I kicked off my shoes and climbed under my dark blue sheets. My head hit the dark blue pillow and I was unconscious to the world.

The next morning was the beginning of another day of unpacking and arranging things in the new house. Janette was running around as quickly as she could, because she had an important dinner with members of the company later. Tommy was just complaining about how many things Janette was making him unpack. Tommy was mainly complaining because of how early he had to wake up.

Janette left the house after she had cleaned up from all of the unpacking. Tommy and I were resting in the living room before his stomach started growling. I felt his eyes staring at me and I just laughed a bit before standing up.

"Come on, I'll drive us down to the boardwalk so we can eat and walk around some more," I said and grabbed my car keys. I had my own car, which had thankfully arrived today.

"Yes," Tommy cheered as he jumped up and ran out of the front door. I shook my head at his excitement before following him. My sweatpants and comfortable t-shirt might not be the best outfit for the nightlife at the boardwalk, but I could care less. After locking the house door behind me, I made my way over to my car, where Tommy was tapping his foot on the ground. "Hurry up, I'm hungry," he said and I just unlocked the doors.

"You won't wither away just yet," I said with a wink before I started the car and drove towards the boardwalk. Tommy fiddled with the radio the entire way there. He was halfway out of the car before I was fully stopped in the parking spot. I reached over and grabbed the back of his shirt.

His light blue eyes met with my dark blue eyes and I said, "Wait, I know you want to run around and go crazy, but you're not going to end up like all those people on the missing posters. Understood?"

Tommy just looked at me silently before sighing with a smile, "Alright Sis." I smiled in return before turning off the car and we both got outside so I could lock the doors. "Let's go get pizza or hot dogs," he said before we started to walk towards the boardwalk while I put my keys in my pocket.

"Alright, just don't make me broke yet. I still have to find a job soon," I said and muttered the last part to myself. Tommy just laughed before we walked over to a hot dog vendor. Tommy got a hot dog, which was overflowing with ketchup. I just got a hot dog with a little ketchup and mustard. I was tempted to give my brother a bib with the river of ketchup falling off his hot dog and almost on his clothes.

Tommy was oblivious to the mess he was making, but he finished eating quickly when he saw the girl from the other night. I rolled my eyes before finishing the last bite of my hot dog. I threw away the napkins and Tommy's mess before fingers ran through my hair.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop as I looked around to see no one near me. I looked for Tommy to see if he had done it to mess with me, but he was completely focused on the girl that he was talking to. Looking around the area did not give me answers to who touched my hair either, because no one was near me, no one looked suspicious, and no one was even looking at me.

A small tired sigh escaped me as I rubbed my eyes. "It's just the wind," I whispered before looking over at Tommy again. I gave a whistle that only Tommy and I knew. He stopped talking to the girl and looked back at me. I motioned towards the beach and he nodded.

I smiled a bit in relief when he and the girl started to walk towards the beach. I followed behind them but at a slower pace. I just wanted to get away from all of the people for a bit so I could think about why I kept feeling as if someone was messing with my hair.

Tommy and the girl sat down on the sand close together while I continued down to the water. I smiled up at the sky as the water almost touched my sandals. "You're new around here," an unknown masculine voice said from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw that one of the bikers from the video store last night was standing there with a smile on his face.

He was about my height and he had long curly blond hair and a multicolored jacket. "Just moved here," I said with a shrug before looking around to make sure that Tommy was still on the beach. I focused back on the biker in front of me after spotting Tommy still sitting in the sand with that girl.

"My name is Marko, what's yours?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

I went to answer before Tommy answered for me when he yelled, "Laura, can you give Mindy a ride home tonight?" I looked over at my brother and the girl, Mindy, who was looking at me shyly as if worried that I would not take her home.

"That's fine," I yelled back before looking in front of me, but Marko was no longer there. "I'm either imagining things or I just need to sleep," I thought with a shake of my head before smiling back at Tommy and Mindy before I lead the two of them to the car.

My mind was starting to hurt after questioning so much of what was going on, but after my head hit the pillow that night, my mind calmed and I slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

"Laura, get up," Janette said as she gently shook my shoulder as she tried to wake me up. I rolled over and looked up at her blearily. "I have to go to work, but I found a few shops on the boardwalk that are hiring. Go look for a job today while you have the time since Tommy is at school now," she said and I just nodded before she left the room.

I waited for a few more minutes before moving the cover and getting out of bed. I entered the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed in a nice looking outfit, but not too nice since the jobs were just at the boardwalk. I did not want to give off a bad impression. After eating a quick breakfast, I locked the house and drove down to the boardwalk. Thankfully, Janette had left me a list of the locations that were hiring.

The first stop was a questionable fast food restaurant, which I did not even stay five minutes inside. The next stop was a tattoo shop, which seemed awesome, but I had no experience with piercings or with tattoos. The second to last stop was a movie store, which seemed nice, but the owner of the shop gave me a strange vibe. Sadly, the last stop was a no go either. The last stop ended up at a spice shop that made my eyes water and I kept sneezing uncontrollably.

A sigh escaped me before I munched on some cheese fries, which I had bought after the last stop. The sun was already starting to disappear beyond the horizon. "Well day one searching for a job was a bust," I muttered before taking a bite of another fry.

"Ooh fries," someone said and then I saw a pale hand reach around me and grab a fry out of the paper basket. I froze before turning around. Marko was standing there with a smile on his face before he tossed the fry into his mouth.

"Are they good?" I asked and he just laughed after swallowing the fry.

"Hey Laura, thanks for the fry," Marko said with a smirk before he reached for another.

"You're welcome Marko, thanks for asking for one," I said with my own smirk as I moved the fries behind me.

"Don't be that way, or I won't let you meet my friends," Marko said as he moved closer to me to reach for the fries.

"Are they fry thieves as well?" I asked with a laugh when Marko almost grabbed the basket of fries.

"Maybe," Marko said before yelling when I moved farther away from him before he could trap me between him and the railing.

I went to say something back before someone ran his or her hands down my back lightly. A shiver went down my spine before I spun around. My breathing was becoming short as I noticed that no one was behind me. The touch had been too strong to just be the wind.  
"Laura, what's wrong?" Marko asked from behind me. I would have turned around but I could feel that he was too close as his breath hit my ear.

"Did you see someone behind me just now?" I asked shakily as I moved forward so I could face Marko, but he moved closer to me so I could not turn around.

"There was no one there earlier, just me now," he whispered in my ear and I just looked around a bit more before throwing a fry back at him to break the serious mood. I hardly knew him and his close proximity was a little unnerving, especially after that feel of someone touching my back earlier.

"Well Marko, the French fry thief, I should be getting home. I get to have fun trying to find a job again tomorrow," I said as I stepped away from him and turned to give him a smile.

"Will you be here again tomorrow night?" he asked before three other bikers, which had just appeared a little ways off from the two of us, started yelling his name.

"I'm sure I will be, knowing how much my brother wants to come here every night to find girls. He's probably mad at me now for not bringing him here tonight," I said before Marko smiled and he told me goodbye. We parted ways with a wave before I started to head to the parking lot. I could feel stares on my back as I walked away and I withheld my shiver. The stares reminded me of all the weird happenings I had been experiencing here.

The drive back home seemed shorter than the night before, but the whole time I was driving, I felt as if I was being followed. I never saw anyone following me, but the sensation never left me until I parked and locked my car at home. The feeling completely disappeared when I entered the house and heard Tommy's familiar voice griping at me for not taking him to the boardwalk.

Janette asked me how the job search went and she sighed sadly when I told her the disappointing news from the first day of looking. She said I should have taken the job at the video store, but I just told her I refused to work where I had a weird vibe about the owner. Just because someone looks nice does not mean that the person is nice. She just wished me luck for tomorrow before she retired to her bedroom.

Tommy quit yelling at me when I promised him that I would pick him up tomorrow after I searched for a job and then we would both head to the boardwalk. He seemed satisfied with that answer before he disappeared to his own room. A sigh of relief escaped me as I fell back on the couch.

"If anything else touches me that does not actually have a physical form that I can see then I am going to scream," I muttered thinking about all of the weird moments at the boardwalk. A shiver swept through me when I remembered how the touch felt on my back earlier when I had been talking with Marko.

"Laura, go to sleep in your room and turn off the living room light," Janette yelled from her room before shutting her door.

"Fine," I muttered before standing up and turning off the light. I made my way up to my room before collapsing on my bed. I kicked off my shoes before falling asleep in my clothes from the day.

Throughout the night, my dreams were filled with lights and the sound of motorcycles. Marko's face flashed before my eyes as well as the other three bikers a few times. Someone was running a hand through my hair while more hands were running up and down my back. "Laura," an unfamiliar male voice whispered in my ear before I felt something touch my neck. It felt as if someone were kissing my neck before I felt a small pain there.

I gasped at the feeling before waking up. Sitting up quickly I looked around but there was no one in the room with me. My heart was beating rapidly as I put a hand on the area of my neck that had been kissed and then hurt in the dream. When I pulled my hand away, I saw a few drops of blood on my fingers. I replaced my hand on my neck and got out of bed.

The ocean breeze filled my room as I noticed my window was open. I had not paid much attention before falling asleep, but I was positive that my window had been shut earlier. I shut my window before making my way into the bathroom. As the lights flicked on, I flinched at the small bruise on my neck and the little scratch that was still bleeding.

"But that was a dream," I whispered as I looked at the bruise and cut closer. The cut just looked as if something sharp had barely nicked the side of my neck. I might have cut myself with one of my fingernails in my sleep, but the bruise was unexplainable.

"Just a dream," I muttered before turning on the cold water and splashing some on my face.

"Then why are these here?" I thought looking at the bruise and cut again before washing off the small amount of blood, which was beginning to stop.

"Laura," Tommy's voice called from inside my room. I jumped at the sound of his voice before quickly wiping off my face and leaving the bathroom. Tommy was standing in my room looking concerned. "Are you ok? I thought I heard noise in here so I came to check on you," Tommy asked as he approached me after I had turned off the bathroom light.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream. Go back to bed, you have school tomorrow," I said with a reassuring smile and gave Tommy a gentle push.

"Yeah, yeah, night sis," Tommy said before he left the room and headed back to his own to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

Day two of looking for a job was also unsuccessful. By now I was wondering where my mom had found out about these jobs, because either creepy perverts with disgusting work places ran all of the jobs that were hiring today, and one shop was even run by kids because their parents were sleeping.

I was now on the way back home to pick up Tommy and to change into something more comfortable for the boardwalk. Tommy was already waiting to go, but he just sat in the car while I changed into some jeans, black converses and a white t-shirt.

"Finally," Tommy said when I got in the car and threw a jacket in the backseat in case I wanted it later. "I've been waiting forever," he said and I just laughed.

"Well then you look pretty young for being so old," I said and he paused before giving me a small glare.

"Oh you're so funny, let's just go already," he said and I pulled out of the driveway after making sure no cars were coming. Tommy changed the radio station too many times to remember the actual count, but thankfully, we arrived at the boardwalk before he started to get on my nerves.

Tommy was out of the car faster than I could unbuckle my seatbelt. A glare from me through the window made him stop from running off. "Hurry up, Mindy said she would meet me at the carousel in a little bit," he said as I locked my car doors.

"Alright Romeo, let's go meet her," I said as Tommy led the way. The tourists and the locals were in full force tonight on the boardwalk. A girly yell made me jump and I focused in front of me to see Mindy latch onto Tommy. I shook my head to get rid of the last of my zoned out feeling and noticed that we were by the carousel.

"Laura," a voice yelled before arms latched around my form from behind. I froze before recognizing Marko's curly blonde hair.

"Hey Marko," I said before he spun me around in his arms. My center of balance was thrown off when he crushed me close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"What took you so long? Come on, let's go meet my friends," Marko said as he left one of his arms wrapped around my waist as he started to steer me toward one direction.

"Wait, my brother," I said as I tried to stop moving, but Marko was stronger than he looked.

"He'll be fine," Marko said with a smile as he moved forward quicker.

"Tommy, if I'm not back at the car later than call mom to get you," I yelled back and Tommy yelled back that he would do just that. "Now why are we in such a hurry to go meet your friends?" I asked as Marko's hand grew a little tighter on my waist when we caught sight of his friends, who were all standing together near their motorcycles.

"They've been curious to meet you," Marko answered with the usual smile that he shows me.

"Why?" I asked before he went silent and we were in front of his friends before I could ask another question.

"Hey Marko, who is your friend?" the bleached blonde man asked first while the other blonde-haired man and the dark haired man looked straight at me.

"Hey David, this is Laura, the new girl in town that I've been telling you guys about," Marko explained as his hand rubbed up and down on my hip. I looked down at his hand before smirking at him when I pinched some skin on top of his hand. "What was that for?" he asked after cursing while rubbing his injured hand.

"I've only known you for two days or so, Marko," I explained with a smile at him before saying hello to the three of his friends. "So what do you four usually do here in Santa Carla?" I asked since I still had no idea what fun things there were to do in town besides the boardwalk.

"Go to some bonfire parties on the beach when we aren't here," the wild blonde-haired man answered with a smirk on his face. He had a certain gleam in his eyes that made me curious but also made me on edge.

"Sounds like fun," I said before I jumped when Marko once again came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder when I sighed. "Quit doing that, I hate when people come up behind me like that," I said and he just laughed along with a few of his friends.

"So how are you liking Santa Carla?" David asked as he leaned against his motorcycle.

"It's fine so far, just doesn't have a lot of jobs hiring at the moment, or at least not jobs that aren't questionable," I answered with a smile before laughing when Marko started tickling me. "Stop," I yelled before running out of Marko's hold and I accidentally ran into the biker with dark long hair. "Sorry," I said when his hands caught me and steadied me.

"Dwayne," he said and I just nodded as showing that I understood that was his name.

"I'm Paul," the wild blonde haired man said as he jumped in front of David and brought his face close to mine.

"Hey Paul," I said before backing up a bit so he was not right in my face anymore. "Well it was great to meet you guys, but I should be heading back. I'm sure my brother is ready to go or doesn't want mom to pick him up because that would look uncool," I said which made a few of the guys laugh.

"What is your hurry? I'm sure he'll be fine, anyways he said he would call your mom if he was ready to go and you weren't back yet," Marko said as he slung an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me.

"I know, but I don't feel alright leaving him like that," I answered and Marko laughed.

"He's what, a high school student now? He'll be fine," Marko said before David got on his motorcycle and started it up.

"Want to go for a ride?" David asked with a small smirk as the others got on their motorcycles. Marko smiled at me before he got on his motorcycle as well and winked at me.

"Maybe another night," I said with a smile before waving bye and walking the opposite way from the four of them hoping that they would go the other way. My hopes were thankfully answered as I heard the motorcycles moving farther away from me, but I got a chill down my back as if eyes were staring me down.

"Laura, let's go now," Tommy's voice yelled when I reached the parking lot. He was leaning against the front passenger door. A sigh of relief left me when I saw he was unharmed. I was not too content with the idea of leaving him earlier. I know he is in high school now, but he is still too young to run around alone in a new and obviously dangerous place, which is shown by all of the missing posters.

"Yeah, let's go home; did you have fun with Mindy?" I asked as I unlocked the car.

"We had a lot of fun, and don't worry I won't tell mom you left me alone," Tommy said with a laugh before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Ha ha thanks," I said before pulling out of the boardwalk parking lot. I was not even worried about mom finding out about how I left Tommy with Mindy. My mind was still focusing on the feeling that I got around Marko and his friends. I have never felt so much adrenaline rush through me when I was around them. I did not let it show earlier, but the whole time I talked to them I felt on edge but extremely curious.

The four of them made me feel as if they had something more to them than just being bikers that made the people on the boardwalk not go near them. I noticed how everyone gave them worried glances before walking as far away as possible so they would not draw the attention of the bikers. The tourists would either glare or stare at them curiously, but the locals stayed clear of them.

"I wonder why?" I whispered before Tommy jumped out of the car since I had just pulled up at the house. "You're going to get hurt doing that if you don't wait for me to put the car in park," I yelled at Tommy before he ran inside the house.

"Laura, supper is ready, come inside," mom yelled as I was locking the car. My thoughts left the four bikers and focused on my growling stomach as I laughed and ran into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

"Come on Laura, we haven't been to the boardwalk in a week since you finally found a job," Tommy whined in the doorway of my bedroom.

A sigh escaped me as I spun around in my computer chair and looked at my whining brother. "I've been busy writing articles for my job at the newspaper. I haven't had any time to go have fun at the boardwalk," I said as I stretched my arms above my head. I feel as if I lived at my computer now that I had gotten a job as a writer at the local newspaper a few days ago.

"Please, let's go to the boardwalk. I promised Mindy I would meet up with her tonight and anyways mom says you need a break," Tommy said and gave me the pout.

"Stop pouting, it doesn't work for you," I said and he just gave me a deeper pout. "Fine, but only so you'll stop making that dumb face," I said and laughed when he glared at me.

"Get changed and let's go," Tommy said before rushing out of the house. I looked down at my pajamas and then at my messy hair.

"What's wrong with this?" I yelled back and Tommy just slammed the front door of the house. With a laugh, I got out of the computer chair and changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt. I slipped on my comfortable white jacket and grabbed my license and keys.

"Have fun dear," Janette said with her head sticking out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom, I will," I said with a smile and a wave before making my way to my car. Tommy was once again waiting impatiently for me to unlock his door.

"You take so long," he said with a pout once again on his face.

"You're just lucky I don't take longer to be mean," I said with a wink before unlocking the car doors and slipping into the driver's seat. After a few more teasing words with my brother, we were on the road headed to the boardwalk.

A small bad feeling was settling in the pit of my stomach, but Tommy's gabbing was keeping my mind focused on the road ahead of me instead of the bad feeling. Tommy was out of the car as fast as he could unbuckle his seat belt and open the door when I parked the car. A small frown crossed my face as I turned off the car and put the keys in my pocket.

"I wonder if I will see Marko and his friends tonight. Marko seems to scout me out, but surely he won't look for me after a week," I thought before getting out of the car and locking the doors.

My stomach growled and I knew where to go on the boardwalk now. I made my way to the nearest pizza place that I could find. The delicious smell of cheese and pepperoni wiped away any worry that was in my mind.

"Two slices please," I told the employee behind the register. After paying for a soda along with the pizza, I took a seat at a table by the glass walls. The tourists walking around the boardwalk were a good source of amusement as I dug into my food.

My amusement diminished a bit when I saw Paul and Marko walking along with two giggling tourists. The girls were clinging onto their arms and fluttering their eyelashes at them. The short skirts and low-collared tops made me want to gag though.

"Why do girls feel the need to wear barely anything?" I thought before taking another bite of my delicious dinner.

While eating my pizza I did not notice that Marko and Paul had abandoned the giggling girls and were now entering the pizza place with smirks on their faces. "Baby, I missed you," Paul said from beside me and pulled me out of my chair before I could move.

I went to speak before he pulled me into a kiss. "Paul, don't hog her. I missed her too," Marko said from behind me and he kissed my neck. My body tensed up before I pulled out of Paul's kiss with a nervous laugh.

"Hey guys, missed you too, but didn't expect that," I said before trying to get out of their hold. Hands tightened around my waist and hips so I was unable to move.

"Why did you stay away for a week?" Marko asked as his cold breath tickled my ear.

"I finally got a job and I have been busy with work," I said as I once again tried to get out of their hold since I was a little uncomfortable. They seemed like interesting guys, but I barely knew them. I only knew their names and they were bikers, which was not enough information for them to be doing this.

Another kiss on my neck, but this time from Paul, made me freeze again. "You still should have seen us," Paul whispered against my neck and a small shiver travelled down my spine at his cold breath.

"I've been living in front of my computer for the whole week so there was no time to come down to the boardwalk, sorry," I said before I felt Marko and Paul release me and grab a hand each.

"Come on, the others have missed you," Marko said excitedly as they pulled me out of the pizza place.

"Why would you guys miss me so much? You barely know me," I said growing a little nervous and annoyed. I had just been made to leave half of a perfect cheese pizza slice on the table.

"Doesn't matter, you're interesting," Paul said with a goofy grin.

"Not really," I said before I saw David and Dwayne standing by their motorcycles with grins on their faces when they spotted me.

"Where have you been Laura?" David asked me as Paul and Marko let me go and gave me a little push. I almost stumbled into David's chest.

"Sitting at home in pajamas writing for my job," I said and the guys froze before they laughed.

"You stayed in pajamas all week?" Dwayne asked me as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Pretty much," I answered with a shrug before I saw David giving me a strange look that I could not identify.

"Why don't you hang out with us tonight?" David suggested after a little more time of staring at me.

"Yeah, you've got to check out our pad," Paul said acting goofy with Marko.

"But Tommy," I started to say before Marko cut me off.

"Oh, I saw him get in some car with that girl he was hanging out with last week. He left with her and I guess her parents earlier," Marko said and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well there goes that excuse," I thought before looking at all their faces. "Sure, show me your awesome pad," I said with a smile to the guys. The nervous feeling was in full control of my body as I walked over to David's motorcycle. He got on first and I got on soon afterwards. My arms wrapped around his waist quickly before he took off down the boardwalk and to the beach.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins during the ride on the beach, through the woods, and to a shaky stop on a cliff. Joy filled the air around the guys, but I still felt worry as I got off the motorcycle and looked over the cliff. Powerful waves crashed against the rocks and I felt my worry grow even more.

"This way," Dwayne said softly beside me as he grabbed one of my hands and led me to a trail leading to a cave entrance.

"If I slip and fall to my death then I'm coming back to haunt all of you," I said as Dwayne led me down the trail to the cave entrance. A few of the guys chuckled at me before I tightened my grip on Dwayne's hand. The cave was pitch-black.

"Just a little farther," Dwayne said as he tightened his grip on my hand a bit. Soon I did see a bit of light at the end of the tunnel and a small sigh of relief left me. Walking in a dark tunnel with four men that I barely knew was not a fun time. It was scary to rely on someone that you barely knew.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

I was surprised at the atmosphere in the cave after we finally exited the dark tunnel. David told the story of how this placed used to be the best hotel in the city before an earthquake. I was listening but I was still taking everything in more than I was actually listening.

"So what do you think?" Dwayne asked me as Paul turned on a boom box.

"You guys were right. You do have an awesome pad," I said which made all of them smile or smirk. "Well I can hang out for a little bit, but I'll need to head back soon. I don't need to leave my car at the boardwalk too late," I said and I saw frowns cross Marko and Paul's faces.

"But you just got here and we haven't seen you in so long," Marko said before hugging me from behind.

"It was only a week, anyways, am I your new teddy bear?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Marko, who was grinning at me.

"Yes," he said before hugging me tighter.

"Well that means you should stay longer since you are our teddy bear," Paul said with a smirk as he hugged me as well.

"No, that means you guys need to find a comfier teddy bear. Anyways I don't have the cute fuzzy ears and the little ribbon around the neck," I said before I slipped out of their hold.

"That could be fixed," Paul muttered to Marko, who nodded before David handed me an ornate bottle with red liquid in it distracted me. I guessed wine was inside the bottle.

"You look thirsty," David said as he handed me the bottle.

"Oh thanks, but I don't drink," I said with a small smile as I handed him back the bottle. Well tried to hand it back was the better way of phrasing that. David did not accept the bottle back. He just gave me a smirk.

"Have you ever tried it?" he asked with a challenge in his eyes.

"No," I said with a shrug before taking a seat on a couch that was in the room and behind me.

"Then how do you know you won't like it?" he asked as he sat on the couch beside me.

"I never said I wouldn't like it," I said and looked back straight into his smirking face.

"One sip won't bother you, and that way you can know what it tastes like," Dwayne said as he sat on the armrest of the couch on the other side of me.

"What's so special about this wine? You guys want to share something like this with me even though you barely know me? I'm just some new person in town and you guys already invite me to your house and everything," I muttered and Dwayne put a hand on one of my shoulders.

"You interest us and we want to get to know you," Dwayne said before shrugging when David tapped one of his fingers on the bottle still in my hands.

"Keep in mind that we rarely share or let others in," David whispered before my focus was on Paul.

"Not often that you find a new girl that isn't running away in fear for no reason or trying to get in our pants after just looking at us," Paul yelled and the others laughed. I even gave a small laugh at that.

"Oh you poor deprived men, you sound so stricken when you say that last part," I said with a roll of my eyes, which made them laugh a bit harder.

"We really do want to get to know you," Marko said with his smile he has shown me every time he has run into me on the boardwalk.

"Fine, I'll get to know you guys but I really do need to be heading home," I said as I went to stand up but Dwayne kept me sitting down and he and David both gave a pointed look to the wine bottle.

"If I drink a little bit of this then will you guys be happy and let me get home so I can sleep before getting back to work tomorrow?" I asked with a shake of my head before laughing lightly at their nods.

"Oh, you have to visit us at the boardwalk tomorrow too," Marko threw out there before I brought the bottle to my lips.

"Deal," I said before sipping a little bit of the wine, which was unlike anything I had tasted before. I only took a big enough sip to get a taste of the drink before I pulled the bottle away from my lips. Someone took the bottle gently from my hands, but I did not see who since I had my eyes closed. The liquid was going down my throat and leaving a strange sensation through my body. The taste remained in my mouth as I opened my eyes. The edges of my sight seemed a little fuzzy but mostly I could see. I did not take too big of a sip.

"That stuff is strong," I said which caused David to chuckle and the other guys to holler happily.

"Now we'll take you home," David said as he stood up from the couch and then he surprised me by picking me up. I clung to his black jacket before struggling a bit.

"I can walk; anyways I need to go back to my car. I cannot just leave it at the boardwalk parking lot all night," I said after I realized David was not going to let me go.

"Fine, you can drive home but we are following you to make sure that you are alright," David said in a tone that meant no arguing.

"That's fine," I said a little tiredly and I wondered why I felt like my world was going in and out a bit. I barely drank any of that wine.

"Hang on tight," David said after we got on his motorcycle. I nodded while wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. The ride back to the boardwalk reminded me of flying as I just relaxed against David and enjoyed the ocean breeze rushing past me.

"Are you sure you'll be fine driving?" Dwayne asked me quietly as I walked towards my car. The guys were parked close to my car as Dwayne walked with me towards the driver's door.

"I'll be fine. I'll just take my time. There should not be many people on the road now anyways. Thanks for tonight, you guys are so far the only friends I have around here," I said with a smile and he gave a small smile in return before I told him and the others good night. They followed me on their motorcycles the entire drive home but it made me feel a little safer in case I did end up in an accident because of that one sip of drink, which should not be affecting me at all.

I parked the car and entered the house only to hear worried yells from my mother and Tommy. I rushed into the kitchen where they were and saw Mom holding the phone. Tommy froze when he saw me before he barreled towards me and hugged me as tight as he could. "Sis," he cried and Mom dropped the phone before she too ran over and hugged me.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried. It's three in the morning and you are never out this late," Janette cried as she tightened her hold on me.

"I did not know it was so late," I said confused before I comforted my mother. She calmed down and so did Tommy after about thirty minutes. Tommy gave me another hug before he went to bed. He would be exhausted for school, but it made me happy to know that they would worry over me so. I did not mean to make them so upset though. I had no idea I stayed at the guys' place so long.

Slipping off my shoes, I went to bed in what I was wearing. Pajamas would wait for tomorrow night. I was too tired tonight and I still felt strange from that drink earlier that the guys had. "Just sleep it off," I whispered before I closed my eyes and fell into the arms of my dreams.

That night I dreamt of carousel music and dancing around a fountain with the guys around me. Their smiles and smirks made me feel dizzy while dancing. I got so dizzy that their eyes were now yellow and red mixed together in a way I had never seen before. I felt as if I was spinning out of control before I was hugged by one of the guys and they whispered in my ear.

"Ours," was whispered before I woke up gasping as I sat up in the bed. Tommy was standing in my doorway holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a can of soda in his other hand.

"Mom said to wake up. She did not make me go to school since we stayed up so late, but she said you need to get up since you've slept till lunch," my little brother said as I tried to calm down.

"Just a dream," I thought wondering why in the world I would have such a strange dream. I never had strange dreams before I came to this town. "Thanks, Tommy," I said accepting the sandwich and focusing on something real as I enjoyed lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

The day passed like normal as I did some more writing for work and watched a movie with Tommy since he was bored from not being at school. Mom had been at work all day but she happily left me a long chore list as well since I worried her so much last night, her reasoning. Tommy also enjoyed sitting back and watching me do all of the chores, even some strange chores that I have never had to do or seen mom do.

Tired was the only way to describe me after finishing every chore mom left me to do and submitting my written work to my job. Thankfully, the boss enjoyed my work and I could now go relax on the couch, which I kicked Tommy off after he had been there all day.

"Let's go to the boardwalk," my brother said as he gave my arm a little push.

"Too tired, can't move," I said before hiding my face with a decorative couch pillow that mom insisted we have.

"You two can go but be careful and Tommy, call me when you are ready to come home. Laura, you can stay out with your friends again but at least tell me if you are going to be staying out as late again," Janette said walking from the kitchen. She had arrived home a few hours earlier.

"I don't know how long I'll be out tonight, but just don't freak out tonight. Anyways, you can trust me. I'll be alright," I said before my mom pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Be careful," she whispered before she gave me my car keys. I was not allowed time to change out of my paint covered jeans and a black t-shirt that I wore for just around the house, because Tommy was already dragging me out to my car. "Have fun," Janette yelled at us before she closed the front door and we were driving out of the driveway.

"I've seen you with those bikers," Tommy said when we were almost at the boardwalk.

"They're alright guys so far," I said with a shrug as I felt my nerves kick in when the guys were mentioned.

"Everyone else on the boardwalk stays away from them except for all those girls that throw themselves at them," my brother said and I cracked up laughing.

"They said the same thing to me last night," I said and my brother gave me a little smile.

"Just be careful around them. The guys that work at the comic book store always give those bikers glares," he said and I just gave a nod.

"So how are you and Mindy?" I asked and Tommy went quiet as a bright red appeared on his cheeks.

"Shut up," Tommy yelled at me embarrassed as he jumped out of the car after I was parked. I just laughed as he ran off to the boardwalk where unsurprisingly Mindy was waiting for him right at the entrance. Tommy and Mindy disappeared while I was locking my car. I just shook my head at how quickly they disappeared while I walked up to the entrance of the boardwalk.

My mind revolved around the guys again when I remembered that I made a deal with them that I would meet them again tonight. "Where would they be?" I muttered as I walked around the boardwalk. I grabbed a pretzel to snack on while walking around. I saw many tourists out tonight and nothing new were all of the girls running around wearing barely anything.

"My mother would have rung my neck if I ever tried to dress like that," I thought with a laugh before I finished the pretzel and threw away the napkins I had been using to hold it without making a mess. The sound of motorcycles actually made a big smile appear on my face and my heart raced a little bit, which was strange since I had never felt my heart race before when thinking about the guys.

"Just the adrenaline from hearing motorcycles," I brushed it off and made my way towards the guys. They would hunt me down anyways so this was the easier way. I waved when I saw them and Marko and Paul were racing towards me before I could stop waving.

"Laura," they both yelled before they bear hugged me.

"Hey guys," I said trying to breathe. They chuckled before squeezing me tighter. "A little help," I said looking at David and Dwayne.

"Nope, anyways how are you feeling?" David asked while Paul and Marko just got comfortable snuggled around me.

"Fine, just been a little out of it today but that's nothing new when I stay up late," I said with a smile before I cheered when Dwayne got me out of the middle of Marko and Paul. I laughed when the two frowned and tried to get me back from Dwayne, but Dwayne spun me away and David grabbed me around the waist. I froze as I stared into his icy blue eyes and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You haven't felt any different than normal?" he asked as he ran a hand through my hair.

"No, should I?" I asked softly feeling as if his eyes had captured me inside of them and would not release me. I was bothered by the fact that I felt like I did not want to be released.

"No," he said before smirking at me and putting me on the back of his motorcycle. "Let's go back home, boys," he said and was rewarded with cheers and hollers from the others as he rode off down the beach.

My mind went blank as we rode down the beach and through the woods. Only the wind and the yells from the guys flew through my ears as we sped towards the cave. My dream quickly flashed through my mind, but I shook it away when David stopped his motorcycle and I heard the crashing of waves against the rocks below.

"We're here," David said as he got off his motorcycle and helped me off. My steps were a little dizzy but I soon quit stumbling. David kept an arm around my waist as we walked through the dark tunnel to get to the cave. I was torn between taking his arm off my waist and leaving it there. I felt more comfortable around the guys tonight even though the night before I was on edge a bit.

"Are you hungry?" Marko asked happily when we were all in the cave and I was sitting on the same couch from last night.

"Pizza," Paul yelled and the guys nodded. Marko looked at me expectantly and I just gave a thumb up. I was starving for any type of food since I did not eat much today because I was so busy. After Marko left the cave, Paul turned on some music while David went to his wheelchair to sit in. Dwayne looked down at me and held his hand out to me.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a smirk and I smiled before taking his hand.

"Do you even know how to dance?" I asked with my own smirk and he winked at me before spinning me around and then back into his arms.

"My turn," Paul said when the next song came on the boom box. Paul stole me away from Dwayne, who went over to the couch and took a seat. David was watching us before he retrieved the bottle from last night. I missed the smirk that he threw at Dwayne, which Dwayne returned when he saw David holding the bottle.

"Pizza has arrived with extra cheese," Marko cheered when he entered the cave. Paul dipped me down before pulling me back up at the announcement of pizza. I was a little dizzy from all of the spinning.

"Took you long enough, Marko," Paul yelled before he pulled me towards the fountain where Marko set down the boxes of pizza. The smell made my stomach growl and the guys laughed at me.

"Oh hush, can't help it if my stomach has a voice of its own," I said and swatted at Marko and Paul playfully.

"I'm sure it can growl louder," Marko said before he handed me two slices of pizza. I thanked him before sitting in a chair that David had moved beside his chair after he motioned me over to him.

"So how did you sleep last night?" David asked out of nowhere after I was almost done with both slices of pizza. I froze before shaking off the weird feeling.

"I slept alright, waking up today was the bad part," I said which caused the guys to laugh or smirk.

"Thirsty?" he asked me, and my eyes focused on that red liquid filled bottle.

My mind and body froze for what felt like minutes but it was only seconds. I was fighting over if I should just take another sip of not. The dream from last night and the weird feelings ran through my mind, but the guys around me made me feel welcome. I barely knew them but after last night, I was feeling more as if they were my second family. The strange feelings around them were disappearing the more I was around them. The weariness was fading away.

"Sure," I said before accepting the bottle from David, whose smirk grew bigger and the hollers from the guys grew louder.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

Everything was spinning around me after I took a few sips from the bottle. David took the bottle back from me before he gave it to Marko. Marko put the bottle away somewhere while I was lost in a spinning world of hollers and icy blue eyes. David picked me up out of my chair and set me in his lap. My world spun even more so I clutched onto his jacket.

"Why is that stuff so strong?" I asked before burying my face into his chest.

"Shh, it'll calm down," David said softly as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Welcome to the family," Marko and Paul yelled before they blasted some music from the boom box. Their words were the last I heard as I fell into a confused slumber.

Later I woke up to feel someone running a hand down my back while someone else ran a hand through my hair. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," Marko whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Paul and Marko sitting around me while running their hands down my back and through my hair. I looked around more and saw David standing near the bed and Dwayne was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked and winced at how it hurt to speak. My throat was so dry.

"You slept the day away," Dwayne answered, as I felt him put a hand on my ankles. I jumped up in the bed and looked around wildly.

"Mom is going to kill me," I shouted as I went to get out of the bed, but David grabbed me around the waist and sat down on the bed with me in his lap. "David, I seriously need to go back home or at least call my mom. She said I could stay out late but not until the next night," I said, as I looked straight into his icy eyes.

"Calm down, you should not move so quickly after sleeping the day away," he said and held me until I calmed down. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"No more wine. I must be a lightweight if just another drink of that stuff knocks me out for a whole day," I said and Marko and Paul chuckled.

"How do you feel?" Dwayne whispered as he ran a hand across my cheek.

"I feel fine, just a little hungry," I said and the guys smiled at me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the boardwalk," Paul said as he jumped off the bed and raced outside to where the motorcycles were.

"I have to go back home tonight. I can't stay again tonight. Anyways, I have work," I whispered to David while he was walking with me out of the cave with one of his arms around my waist.

"You can go home tonight, but first stay with us for a few more hours," he said before he helped me get on his motorcycle.

"Alright," I said before he and the others started their motorcycles and took off towards the boardwalk. Marko helped me off the motorcycle and wrapped an arm around my waist when we arrived at the boardwalk. A few people stayed far away from us while some girls glared at me. I rolled my eyes before smiling at Marko, who gave my waist a small squeeze.

"Let's go get some food," Paul cheered as we walked down the boardwalk. We made our way to a hot dog stand and the guys ordered the food. Paul handed me a hot dog and we headed over to a place to sit down. I went to take a bite of the hot dog, but my stomach churned and I quickly moved the hot dog away from me. I cringed when a pain shot through my stomach. I put a hand on my stomach and Marko looked at me with a frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, just guess I'm not feeling hungry anymore," I said and leaned against Marko, while Paul happily ate my hot dog since I pushed it towards him.

"Laura," I heard somebody yell and I turned around to see Tommy standing there looking like he wanted to rush over but he looked nervously at the guys. "Where have you been?" he yelled as I stood up to go over to him.

"I got a little sick last night and I slept the day away. Some of the food from the boardwalk made me sick," I said lying to my brother, which made me feel terrible. However, if I told him that I had been knocked out by wine then he would have told mom. Mom would then punish me worse than ever before.

"Oh, um, thanks for taking care of my sister," Tommy said nervously with a hesitant smile towards the guys. I smiled at Tommy and pulled him into a side hug.

"I was fine," I whispered to him before smiling at the guys. "Well might as well not push back the inevitable gripe out session so I will be heading home with my brother. See you guys tomorrow night or the night after. I have no idea what mom is going to yell at me tonight," I said forcing a laugh before holding my stomach. Another bit of pain raced through it when I saw the food in front of some of the guys.

"Are you alright?" Marko asked with a frown at the same time that Tommy put a hand on top of my stomach as well.

"I'll be fine. Take me some stomach medicine when I get home and go back to sleep," I said before telling the guys good night and walking off with Tommy.

"Are you sure you were fine?" Tommy asked me when we got in my car. Thankfully, no one had bothered it while it stayed at the boardwalk parking lot.

"Yeah Tommy, I was safe and sound. I just wish this stupid stomach bug or whatever it is would stop hurting," I muttered as I drove away from the boardwalk and towards home.

Mom was standing outside the door of the house before I could even turn off the car. She pulled me into a fierce hug when I got out of the seat. "I have been worried sick, again. Why did you stay away so long this time?" she yelled worriedly before glaring at me angrily.

"I didn't plan to, but some of the food from the boardwalk made me sick and the guys were nice enough to let me stay with them and they took care of me while I was sick," I answered and felt a little twinge of regret for lying, but this lie would not hurt my mother.

"Oh you poor thing, are you feeling better? That was nice of your friends to let you stay and they took care of you like that," Janette said and I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"My stomach still hurts but some medicine and more sleep should help me feel better," I said and Janette gave me a frown.

"Take a hot bath too, sweet heart," she said as she took my keys out of my hand and set them on the counter.

"Alright," I said softly with a small smile. Tommy would not budge when I told him I was fine on my own. He walked with me up the stairs until we got to the bathroom.

"Just yell for me or mom if you need us," Tommy said and I just ruffled his hair before I entered the bathroom.

"Everyone is babying me today," I muttered as I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the tub that was finally full of hot water. I relaxed in the bathtub for a while before my stomach started to feel a little better. I drained the tub and wrapped a towel around me.

"Much better," I thought as I walked to my room and sat down on the bed. I had yelled good night at Tommy and Janette before I shut my bedroom door. I slipped on some pajamas before I crawled into bed. I did not feel tired but I would at least try to rest.

I probably liked in the bed wide-awake before I jumped awake. I had heard my name whispered and I was surprised to see my bedroom window open. "I shut that, right?" I whispered as I climbed out of bed. I walked over to the window and gasped when I saw all of the guys on their motorcycles below the window.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

I stared at them for a few seconds before I leaned a bit out of the window and whispered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to make sure you made it home alright and see how you were feeling," Marko said with a big smile.

"Couldn't let you think we didn't care," Paul said with a pout and I gave a small laugh.

"You didn't have to drive all the way out here, but thanks for checking on me," I said with a soft smile as I sat in the windowsill and looked down at the guys.

"Will you be able to come to the boardwalk tomorrow?" Dwayne asked and I gave a nod.

"I'm sure I can," I said and the guys' faces lit up and I saw a new look in David's eyes.

"Is your stomach still bothering you?" David asked and I gave a nod.

"Yes, it won't stop hurting, but I can deal with it," I said even though pain was lacing through my stomach every minute.

"Just get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow at the boardwalk," David said before he and the others took off down the road on their motorcycles. I sighed after they were gone before shaking my head. Another surge of pain rushed through me and I gave a hiss.

"Dumb stomach bug," I muttered before walking to my bed and snuggling under the covers. I was not tired just yet but I lied there until I finally fell asleep. My dreams were calming that night. I dreamt that I was in the cave with the others and all of them in the bed surrounded me as I woke up to hours ago. I did not want to leave the dream, but morning would arrive soon. The strange thing I noticed was that all of their eyes had changed, but I still felt comfortable around them. No fear entered me as their red and yellowish eyes looked at me.

I woke up to Tommy shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him and he frowned at me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked and I gave a small shake of my head. Pain was still lacing through my stomach. "Mom made you some soup to help you feel better. Try to eat some if you can," he said and I saw that a bowl of soup was set on my nightstand.

"Thanks," I said even though the smell of food made me feel worse.

Tommy left my room with a smile before I sat up in bed. I looked at the food before cringing. "I hope I can make it to the boardwalk later," was the main thought going through my mind as I got up and looked at the clock. I sighed when I saw that it was only a few hours until nighttime.

I took a shower to try to feel better, but it did not help the stomach pains. I smiled at my mom when she came to check on me. She hated to hear that I wanted to go to the boardwalk, but I put on some acting and she believed me. Tommy was another story though as I drove us to the boardwalk and he kept sighing.

"You're not better and yet you are taking me to the boardwalk. I didn't really have to go tonight so we could have stayed home so you could get better," Tommy said and I just gave him a grin.

"It's fine. I want to come here anyways. I don't want mom babying me anymore today," I said and Tommy gave a small laugh.

"She does baby us too much when we are sick," he said and I nodded in agreement. I pulled into a parking spot. Surprisingly, Tommy did not run off as soon as I was stopped. He actually waited until I locked the car and then he walked beside me towards the boardwalk.

"You can go hang out with your friends. I'll be fine," I said after walking around with Tommy for a bit. He gave me a frown and I squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be just fine, don't worry," I whispered and winked at him. I smiled when he gave a nod and ran off to find his friends.

My eyes searched the boardwalk for the guys, but I did not see them or hear them anywhere. The sound of their bikes was hard to miss recently. My ears seemed tuned in for the sound of their bikes almost every time I went to the boardwalk now.

"Watch it," a high-pitched voice screamed in my ear after some group of teenage girls ran into me. I froze before glaring at them as they giggled at me. I dusted off my shoulder where one of them rammed into me before give them a scowl.

"Aw look, the old lady is going to cry," one of the girls taunted.

"Old lady," I thought before I swore I saw red. I put a smile on my face before walking close to the group of teenage girls. "Such sweet mannered young women this city is raising now," I said before grabbing the girl by the throat and shoving her back into a wall. Her friends gasped in surprise and they froze in place. "You should watch where you're going. I don't have time to put up with your immature antics, now grow up," I hissed before my eyes focused on her neck, that my hand was starting to bruise.

I released her before glaring at her friends as well. They jumped back before rushing to their friend while I walked away from them. My eyes were wide as I felt my entire body start to shake. I had never felt so much aggression in my life and a strange hunger had filled me as I looked at the girl's bruising neck.

"What's wrong with me?" I thought before I ran to a quieter part of the boardwalk. As I was trying to calm down, I heard the unmistakable sound of the guys' motorcycles. My stomach felt as if it was trying to eat itself as unimaginable pain flared through me. The pain from last night did not even compare to this new pain as I lost support in my legs and crashed down onto my knees. I whimpered as I lied down on the boardwalk and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Laura," I heard my named yelled before I was scooped up into two cold arms. I looked up through fuzzy vision and saw dark eyes staring down at me with concern.

"She needs to feed," David said as he approached and ran a hand through my hair.

"She doesn't even know what she is yet," Marko said as Dwayne started walking towards the motorcycles. He gently set me down on the motorcycle before he took the seat behind me.

"She's in too much pain to wait any longer. We can talk with her about it after she has fed," David said in a tone that ended the talking. He got on his own motorcycle and led the way from the boardwalk and onto the beach.

Another whimper left me from the pain as the motorcycles raced down the beach. Dwayne held me closer to him as he drove the motorcycle. "You'll be alright, just hang on," he said into my ear. His presence helped calm me down a little, but I was more confused than scared.

My body had never acted this way before and I had never had as much aggression as I did earlier. I relaxed my body as much as I could into Dwayne. I did not understand the conversation the guys had earlier, but I hoped that whatever was going to happen would ease this pain. No person should have to experience this much pain.

My thoughts ended as the bikes stopped and Dwayne helped me off the bike. I looked around and David motioned me towards him. He was looking down at a party being held by teenagers surrounding a bonfire.

"I know you have questions, but you must do this or the pain will not stop. Just let your instincts take over. You are one of us now," David whispered into my ear as he put his hands on my waist. "Live forever with us," he said before placing a kiss on my neck. "You just need to feed," he whispered before I felt everything change.

My body grew tense and I felt a growl leave me. Everything else became like tunnel vision as I walked towards the party and grabbed a guy that was dancing. He smirked at me as we started dancing before I brought my face close to his neck. He moaned as my breath washed over his neck before everything froze. I dug my teeth into his neck and I was surprised to realize I had fangs. However, the surprise ended as soon as it appeared, as I tasted the warm blood of my victim.

Everything was a blood bath after that as the others joined me and the party of happy teenagers was now being burnt to ashes in their own bonfire. Two arms encircled my waist before another kiss was placed on my neck.

"Welcome to the family," David's voice said before everything faded away and I slumped unconscious in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

A scream tore through my throat as I woke up lying on the bed that resided in the guys' cave. My eyes looked around wildly as the memories from last night rushed through my mind. "I killed someone. I killed someone. I drank their blood and enjoyed it," I whispered quickly as I stumbled out of the bed and walked towards the exit of the cave.

I was almost outside of the cave and into the night before two arms wrapped around my waist. "Shh, it's alright. You are safe. You only did what was natural to you," I heard Paul's voice as he gently pulled me back into the cave and held me close to him.

I struggled to get out of his arms, but he had a strong hold on me. "It's not alright. I killed somebody," I screamed as the images kept flashing through my mind. The images were not the only thing I was experiencing though. The sick enjoyment of feeling the blood run down my throat and the screams of pain and terror also accompanied the images. "I killed someone and I enjoyed it," I finally whimpered and slipped out of Paul's arms to the floor.

I covered my face with my hands as I sensed Paul crouch down beside me. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed calming circles. I looked over at him and saw David, Dwayne, and Marko standing behind him at a small distance. Marko was giving me a reassuring smile while David and Dwayne were staring at me. David sent me a smirk and I stood up from my place on the ground.

"I should be screaming and hitting you right now," I muttered as I walked towards David, who kept smirking at me. I walked until I was standing so close that our lips were almost touching. "Why am I not doing that?" I whispered as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, but I can feel you're not as mad as you say you are," he said as he ran a finger down my spine. "You enjoyed yourself last night. You let yourself be free, which is what you can always be now," he said pulling our bodies closer together.

"What am I?" I asked even though I already knew. I just needed to hear him say it. Hear him say the words that would make this final and make my thoughts settle.

"You're a vampire, just like us. You'll never die. You'll never grow old, but you have to feed to continue to live," he whispered before biting my bottom lip.

My body felt as if it had just been electrocuted after that bite. I licked away the blood as I kept my eyes locked with his icy blue eyes. My senses were running wild as I felt the other guys surround me. Their hands ran down my arms and back, but I could not look away from David.

"What about my family?" I whispered almost afraid I would not be able to speak as my senses began to overwhelm me.

"They will continue to live their lives like they were meant to. We will not bother them," David answered as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"What about me?" I whispered, as my mind grew fuzzy to other thoughts.

"You are ours now," David whispered before he captured my lips in a fiery kiss that promised more passion than I could imagine. Little kisses on my neck and small bites to my fingers made me realize that David was not the only person that would give me passion tonight. All thoughts left me as the guys led me into a dark tunnel.

Content was the only feeling I had the next time I awoke. Looking around I saw the four guys lying on the bed around me. A smile graced my lips when acceptance coursed through me. The images from last night made me blush, but I did not regret the decision. I just had to deal with what my life would be like now.

"Kill to survive, only see the night for the rest of my life," I thought as I sat up in the bed and grabbed David's jacket, which was lying close to me. I slipped it on before a frown appeared on my face. "I have no choice but to deal with that, but what about my family?" the thought was heartbreaking, but I knew the guys would not let me live at home. They had made it quite clear that I belonged here with them.

"Can I not even visit them though? Just say I've moved in with friends and visit them," I whispered and I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my thigh. I looked up and saw Paul giving me a frown.

"I know how it feels," he whispered before pulling me into his arms. "It's hard, but soon you will have to disappear from their lives entirely. David will probably let you keep seeing them and visiting them for a little while longer, but not anymore after a few years. You won't age and they'll notice it's strange. Your heart will break, but we are here for you. The guys were here for me and we'll be here to keep your heart together," Paul whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"It just hurts," I whispered as I relaxed in his arms while tears trailed down my cheeks.

"I know and we'll always be here," he whispered and kissed my temple before continuing to hold me. The other guys woke up later after I had calmed down.

The boardwalk was on my mind later that night after we left the cave, but I was surprised when we went to some random house. It was a nice house, but the growling dog outside made me want to go back to the cave as fast as I could. I loved dogs, but not dogs that looked like they were ready to rip me limb from limb.

"Thorn, down," a way too familiar voice said and I looked up in shock at the video storeowner, Max.

"Come inside," Max said to all of us, as he held open the door to his house. I walked inside with Dwayne beside me. I grabbed his hand as I kept staring at Max. I had a bad feeling about him when I was human and I still had a bad feeling about him now.

"Well David, who is the new member to the coven?" Max asked after we had all taken a seat in the living room.

"This is Laura," David said and I gave a small wave. I did not want to be impolite to who I could only guess was the head of the coven. I sensed how David and the others showed a bit of submission to the man in front of them.

"I did not expect for them to turn you, but there are always surprises even for vampires," Max said and he morphed his face to his vampire face. I jumped a bit at how he looked. I remembered the way the guys' faces looked from the night of my first kill, but they did not look bad. I hated to say it but Max looked scary in a bad way.

"Well no matter, I have already reported you to the missing list and your family has been notified," Max said and my heart dropped and broke into tiny pieces.

"What do you mean you've reported me to the missing person list?" I yelled as I stood up from the couch.

"Well my dear, you cannot continue to live with your family anymore. You will not age and they will until they die, which you will not do," he said in a tone that implied I was stupid.

I growled at him and gave him a glare. "I could have at least visited them and talked to them for a few more years before I disappeared from their lives forever," I yelled and he slowly stood up from his seat. I sensed the other guys stand up as well.

"Why prolong the inevitable? It was either you disappear from their lives now or I kill them," Max hissed and my hands clenched into fists.

"Who asked you to do this now?" I said resisting the temptation of hitting him in his face.

"I am the head of this coven and I will make the big decisions. You decided to be part of this coven and you no longer belong to the other world. You belong to the boys and your family will live their own lives without you. If you go against these orders then I will kill them," Max growled and my hands unclenched as shock registered on my face.

"Well now that that is settled, you guys go to a bonfire or something. Stay away from the boardwalk for a few days because Laura's family and the police will be searching for her. I expect you to behave and obey my command," he said to the guys before addressing me directly at the end.

"Let's go," I whispered as the reassurances of seeing my family for a few more years was ripped away from me. I glared at Max one more time before we disappeared from his sight.

"Don't worry, we hate him too," Marko whispered to me as I got behind him on the motorcycle.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Laura, Janette, Mindy, and Tommy.

Story start

The first few years were the hardest to deal with in my new life. I watched Tommy and Janette secretly from the shadows. My mom had been transferred again after a few years so she and Tommy moved away from Santa Carla. The separation was easier but it was so hard to see my mom break down in tears when she would search for me and not find me.

The guys had been great at holding me together when I would break down. My hatred for Max continued to grow, but I was happy he left us alone for the most part. I grew out of the issues of killing others to survive. The guys had made me see it as more of a game over the years. We liked to see who could trick a human the best before the human's death. I won a lot, but Paul and Marko were also great at the game.

The guys and I had grown closer as well. I was theirs and they were mine. I enjoyed watching all the girls fawn over them before the guys would kill them. Humans were just for entertainment and food. The boardwalk never grew boring because of all the different people that lived in Santa Carla.

"Can't forget the tourists," I thought with a smirk as I walked around the boardwalk. I had left the guys earlier since I saw they had their meals for the night. However, I had not found somebody truly interesting just yet.

The sound of a saxophone made me head towards the concert area. The music flowed through as I danced through the crowd. The man on stage was wearing purple pants and I smiled at the vibe that the 80s had around me. Everyone was so vibrant and interesting. I danced alone for a while before I felt eyes on me. I gave a small glance over to a guy with curly dark hair.

"Lost little puppy," I thought with a smirk before noticing a younger boy griping at the guy still staring at me.

"It seems I've found my dinner," I thought before smiling at the guy and then making my way through the crowd. The smirk never left my face as I sensed the guy following after me. "Time to play," I thought and I sensed the guys' amusement through our connections, which I had discovered after being a vampire for a few weeks.

"Naughty girl," I heard Dwayne whisper to my mind.

"I know," I replied back in his own mind. My focus shifted back to the guy still following me and I led him all the way down to the beach and under the boardwalk.

"Wait," he said and I stopped. I turned around to him with a questioning smile.

"Hello," I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Michael," he said as he stepped closer to me after I had stepped farther back into the shadows away from view.

"I'm Laura," I said to him as I placed a hand on his chest. "I'm also quite hungry," I thought before sliding my hand to his neck. He shivered as he stepped even closer to me.

"I just moved here," he said to keep up conversation.

"Well then I have to welcome you to Santa Carla," I whispered close to his lips before I trailed my lips down his jaw. He gave a surprised noise before I kissed his neck. He gave a moan before placing his hand on my hip. I smiled at the sound of his racing heartbeat and I plunged my fangs into his neck. His gasp of surprise was always my favorite part of the kill. Screams and tears are always fun too, but I enjoy the surprise.

"Please enjoy your stay in Santa Carla," I said with a laugh after hiding his body. The tide would drag his body out to see before anybody really noticed that he was dead and not sleeping. Many drunks would take naps under the boardwalk so nobody would really look at him.

I walked back to the boardwalk and met up with the guys. The smiles I received made my dead heart flutter. "Have a good meal?" David asked with a knowing smirk.

"Of course," I said as I got behind him on his motorcycle. "Let's go home," I whispered in his ear before smiling at the others.

"Let's go home, boys," David yelled and the familiar cheers and yells whisked my mind away as we raced down the beach. Stars twinkled above as the ocean crashed against the shore. The sights and sounds that always followed us as we returned home to sleep before continuing our games the next night.

The End


End file.
